general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpio family
The Scorpios are a fictional family on the American soap opera General Hospital. Background Australian ex-pat Robert Scorpio arrived to Port Charles in 1980 as an undercover WSB agent. After assisting Luke and Laura Spencer with the ice princess saga, Robert took roots in Port Charles and became the Police Commissioner in 1982. One year later he fell in love and married Holly Sutton. In 1985, Robert was taken by surprise when his ex-wife Anna Devane, a fellow WSB agent came to town and revealed they shared a daughter named Robin Scorpio. That same year, Robert stepped down as Police Commissioner, announcing he was leaving town to start a new life with Holly. Anna later stepped in as Police Commissioner when Robert’s replacement was killed and kept the title until Robert returned in 1987, after Holly was presumed dead. He and Anna also fell in love and remarried, much to the delight of Robin. However when Holly was revealed to be alive, Robert and Anna's marriage was considered invalid. Robert was dismayed when his estranged brother Mac Scorpio, arrived on a freighter in 1991. It was revealed that Robert blamed Mac for the death of their parents as a result of a plane crash because Mac was piloting the plane. Eventually the brothers managed to patch up their relationship and Mac remained in Port Charles. He also opened a club called the Outback which became a popular locale for PC citizens. Tragedy struck in 1992, when Robert and Anna were presumed dead in a boat explosion orchestrated by Cesar Faison. Robin was then left to be raised by her Uncle Mac, whom he took in as his own. Mac, like his brother also became Police Commissioner of Port Charles for many years starting in 1996. He later married Felicia Jones in 1998 and became a stepfather her daughters Maxie Jones and Georgie Jones. In 1999, Robin departed Port Charles to start a new life in Paris, France, over the years she continued to make frequent visits. Mac and Felicia later divorced in 2001 but remained very close as he continued to be a father towards Felicia’s daughters. It was 2001 that Anna was revealed to be alive and living in Pine Valley, giving suspicion that Robert survived the accident as well. After a miscarriage she left Pine Valley to be near Robin in Paris and later rejoined the WSB. In 2005, Mac became a single father to Maxie and Georgie when Felicia left town to take care of her ailing grandmother. However Robin returned later that year and became a doctor at General Hospital while thus beginning a relationship with fellow doctor Patrick Drake. In 2006, Robert was revealed to be indeed alive, when he returned to Port Charles helping the WSB track a deadly virus. Robin, Holly and Anna were particularly angered by Robert’s decision to remain hidden for so many years. In 2007, another tragedy struck the Scorpio family when Georgie was strangled to death by a serial killer, then dubbed the text-message killer. Maxie took the loss of her sister especially hard. In 2008, Robin finally married her long time boyfriend Patrick, one month after giving birth to their daughter, Emma Scorpio-Drake. In 2012, Robin became a captive of Faison’s when she was presumed dead in an explosion at GH. Following Robin’s apparent death, Anna decided to remain and live in Port Charles once more. Anna was also given her old job as Police commissioner when the mayor chose to fire Mac, after 16 years. Mac then went on to manage The Floating Rib which he now owns. Felicia, too, returned to Port Charles and rekindled her relationship with Mac, they remarried in 2013. That same year, Maxie became pregnant by her long time boyfriend Damian Spinelli and gave birth to her daughter, Georgie Spinelli, named in honor of her late sister. A few months later Robert and Anna teamed up and managed to successfully rescue Robin from Faison and her captors, however not long after Robin was reunited with her family she quickly left town again after being blackmailed by Victor Cassadine. Patrick then divorced Robin less than a year later. In 2015, when Patrick discovered Robin was now being held captive by Jerry Jacks, Robert immediately returned to mount a rescue mission. After Anna, Robert and Patrick successfully rescue Robin, she and Patrick decide to take Emma and start a new life in California, but not before being remarried in front of family and friends. In 2017, Robin gave birth to her second child with Patrick, a son named Noah Scorpio-Drake. Today, Robert once again travels the world working as a spy for the WSB, though he is known to occasionally visit Port Charles. Scorpio family tree Descendants 1. Unknown male Scorpio Unknown female 2. Robert Scorpio Anna Devane 3. Robin Scorpio (1977-present) Patrick Drake (1976-present) 4. Emma Scorpio-Drake (2005-present) 4. Noah Scorpio-Drake (2017-present) 2. Mac Scorpio (1957-present) Felicia Cummings 3. Maxie Jones (1986-present) (Mac's step daughter) Damian Spinelli (1978-present) 4. Georgie Spinelli (2013-present) Nathan West (1987-2018) 4. James West (2018-present) 3. Georgie Jones (1990-2007) (Mac's step daughter) Tree :Dashed line denotes an adopted child See also *Corinthos family - The family Georgie Spinelli was given to. *Eckert family - The family Georgie Spinelli was given to. *Falconeri family - The family Georgie Spinelli was given to. *Jones family - The family Maxie and Georgie Jones were born into. *Spencer family - The family Georgie Spinelli was given to. *Webber family - The family Georgie Spinelli was given to. Gallery RobertHolly.jpg|Robert Scorpio weds Holly Sutton Robert anna.jpg|Robert weds Anna Devane 2011-12-24 01.53.59.jpg|Robert and Anna with daughter Robin RobinRobertGH.jpg|Robert with daughter Robin RobertAnnaRewed.jpg|Robert and Anna rewed AnnaRobin.jpg|Anna and daughter Robin Robertmac.jpg|Brothers Robert and Mac MacFelicia.png|Mac weds Felicia Jones Macmaxiegeorgie.jpg|Mac and step-daughters, Maxie and Georgie Macfeliciamaxiegeorgie.jpg|Mac, Felicia, Maxie and Georgie MacFeliciaRobin.jpg|Mac, Robin and Felicia AnnaRobin1.jpg|Robin and mother Anna Scorpio-Jones.jpg|Mac and Felicia with daughters Georgie and Maxie MacDaughters.jpg|Mac with daughters Maxie and Georgie ScorpioJones.jpg|Mac with daughters Maxie and Georgie MaxieGeorgie.jpg|Sisters Maxie and Georgie ScorpioJones.png|Maxie, Robin, Mac, Georgie ScorpioJoness.png|Mac and daughter Georgie Mac_maxie.jpg|Mac and daughter Maxie Mac_robin.jpg|Mac and niece Robin File:Robert_robin_anna.jpg|Robert and Anna with daughter Robin Maxie_robin.jpg|Cousins Maxie and Robin Mac_emma_maxie.jpg|Mac, Emma, Maxie MacRobinEmma.jpg|Mac, Emma and Robin RobinandRobert.jpg|Robert and daughter Robin Robin patrick.jpg|Robin weds Patrick Drake Mac_and_maxie.jpg|Mac and daughter Maxie Mac_robin_maxie.jpg|Mac, Robin, Maxie Maxiemattmarried_1.png|Maxie marries Matt Hunter Drakes.png|Robin and Patrick with daughter Emma Robin anna emma.jpg|Robin, Anna, Emma RobertEmma.jpg|Robert and granddaughter Emma Macfmsinging.png|Mac and Felicia singing with their then pregnant daughter, Maxie ScorpiosJones.jpg|Mac, Robin, Felicia and Maxie Scorpios.png|Robert with brother Mac and granddaughter Emma Scrubsremarry.png|Robin remarries Patrick Drake MacGeorgie1.png|Mac and granddaughter Georgie Maxiegrouphug.png|Mac with daughter Maxie, granddaughter Georgie and niece Robin hug EmmamamaRob2.png|Robin and daughter Emma Naxieweddingcloseuppic.png|Maxie marries Nathan West Scorpio-Jones_2.png|Felicia, Maxie, Mac, Emma and Robin GeorgieEmmaflowergirls.png|Cousins Emma and Georgie flower girls GeorgieMF.png|Mac with wife Felicia and granddaughter Georgie GeoEm1.png|Cousins Emma and Georgie Category:Families *Scorpio family *